I Don't Care
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Sakura is a Sohpmore in Highschool.She ditches the popular group and decides to become a loner.A girl named Tomoyo and her become great friends.Syaoran is the leader of a group labled punks.Will S and T get sucked into the punks world?Please R+R! S+S, E+T
1. Decisions

I Don't Care  
  
Chapter1: The Decision  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!  
  
Akira006: So here I am writing my second fan fic. Hey ppls thanks for all the support you all rock!!!!!  
Syaoran: I hate when you get so dramatic.  
Akira006: Shut up, loser!  
Sakura: Syaoran's just mad he has to be in this one too.  
Eriol: Hey, I like my character in this one!  
:everyone sweatdrops:  
Tomoyo: I bought a lot of tapes so I can get this all down.  
Akira006: God, Tomoyo . . .  
Tomoyo: What?!  
:everyone sweatdrops:  
Akira006: Never mind . . .  
  
~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey everybody. Uh, this is the first time our band has preformed on this tour. We really appreciate all the support   
our family, friends, and fans have given us to get us this far. Anyways, I suppose I won't stall so here's our first song   
it's called 'She Loves Me Not'."(A/N: It's really by Papa Roach! It's also more than just the lyrics so read it!!)  
  
When I see her eyes look into my eyes  
Then I realize that she could see inside my head  
So I close my eyes thinking that I could hide  
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
This situation is to adjatation if she cut me off  
Would this be an amputation?  
  
I remember how I usually would have hated every thing about this band and type of music, but that was before he came   
along.  
  
I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
  
I would have looked down upon them as though they were lower than dirt, but I learned that I was actually.  
  
Over the past five years I have shed my tears  
I have drank my beers and watch my fingers fly away  
Then until this day she still swings my way  
But it's sad to say sometimes she says she loves me not  
But I hesitate to tell her I hate  
This relationship I wanted to date this over  
  
They were the kind of people your parents told you to stay away from. That their hormones were racing all the time   
etc.  
  
I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not!  
Life's not fair, I'm the jerk  
  
He showed me that there was a lot more to them than meets the eye.  
  
Line for line, rhyme for rhyme  
Sometimes I be writin' all the God damn time  
It's makin' me sick  
Relationship is gettin' ill  
This your stupid man  
On the lil, could you feel  
What I feel, what's the deal girl  
We're tearin' up each others world  
We should be in harmony boy and girl  
That is a promise we made  
Back in the day  
You told me that things wouldn't be this way  
I think we should work this out  
'Cause all I didn't mean is to scream and shout  
  
I realized that they were the truth that people wanted to shut out because they were different.  
  
I don't know if I care  
I'm the jerk, life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
Do you realize I won't compromise  
She loves me not, loves me not!  
  
They were pushed out because they didn't want to pretend the world was perfect and it was okay with them that it   
wasn't.  
  
Life's not fair!  
Life's not fair!  
Life's not fair!  
I'm the jerk!  
Life's not fair!  
She loves me not!  
Loves me not!  
  
This is my story:  
  
Sakura walked through the hall with her future clique. The popular group were just about to accept her as one of   
their own. She was laughing when the others laughed and gasping when the others gasped or whatever. She was now a Sophomore   
in highschool. She thought you were always supposed to want to be popular though she felt disgusted with some of their   
"ways." She knew she was different from them. She felt like throwing this all away, but it was like she was waiting for   
something before she could or would. Sakura noticed the others gasp and stick their heads up. She followed their gaze and   
was met with amber eyes. It was Syaoran one of the outcasts of this school. He was part of a group that was labeled punks.   
Sakura couldn't look away and a part of her didn't want to. She made herself look away but felt his eyes watching her. As   
Sakura hoped, they turned the corner and she was free of his intense eyes. She sighed to herself.   
"What do you think Sakura?" Sakura was awakened from her daydreaming.   
"Sorry, I was still getting over that reject in the hall." Sakura apologized with a disgusted look.   
"Yes, well, honey, you'll eventually be able not to puke at the sight of them." Michelle said.  
"Actually, I feel kinda sorry for them." Sally commented. "I mean how could they possibly have gotten such bad taste   
for fashion? They must be screwed in the   
head or something."   
Sakura laughed with the others girls even though inside she felt miserable. 'A part of me wants to be like Syaoran.'   
Sakura quickly dismissed the thought from her head.  
"See you girls tomorrow." Sakura called out to them as she went her way towards home. She was usually alone on her   
way home so it didn't surprise her when she was the only one on the sidewalks. Sakura sighed and continued to walk. 'It's so   
dreary today.' Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed her from behind. Sakura screamed before a hand covered her mouth.   
"Be quiet or I'll be forced to hurt you." A ruff voice said from behind.  
Sakura stopped screaming, but her mind was too panicked to think clearly. The hand was slowly removed. She felt it   
begin to slid down her back and into her skirt.   
"No, STOP!" Sakura screamed. She desperately struggled against her captor to break free of his strong grip. "Let go   
of me! HELP!" Sakura cried out.   
"Let her go!" A voice called out. Sakura and her captor turned to see . . . Syaoran?   
"I'll hurt her if you take one step near her." Her captor said as he quickly took out a knife and put it to Sakura's   
throat. Sakura began to tremble as she felt the cold metal against her skin.   
"Don't make me repeat myself." Syaoran said as he gave the guy a death glare.  
"Don't make me slit her throat." Her captor replied.  
"Fine, but it was your choice." Syaoran quickly ran towards him and leapt up into the air. Sakura took advantage of   
her captors surprise and broke free of his grip. Syaoran kicked the guy across his face so hard that he was unconscious.   
Syaoran began to walk away as though it was nothing.  
"Syaoran! Wait!" Sakura called out as she jogged up to him.  
"What? Now you're calling me Syaoran and not reject?" He asked coldly.  
"I-you have to understand that I had to say that!"   
"And why is that?! So you could be accepted into some group?!"  
"Yea. Doesn't everyone wanna be in the popular group?"  
"Notice how they call themselves popular and they're a group of about ten people." Syaoran said as he turned around   
and began to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
"For what? For you to debate wether or not people want to be popular?!"  
"No, for me to thank you!" Sakura called out after him but he was too far for him to hear. She walked over and   
quickly picked up her backpack and ran towards home. She wanted to be alone. Sakura quickly ran up her stairs and threw   
herself on her bed. 'He's right! We're not even popular! Everyone hates us! Everyone hates me . . . and he saved me . . .'   
Sakura was confused. Now she wasn't sure who was right? Although in the back of her mind the answer was clear. Syaoran.   
'But what am I supposed to do with this new found information? I can leave the popular group and try to be another group.   
But they probably won't accept me.' A thought hit Sakura. 'I'll just be a loner.' But was she sure she wanted to do that?   
She really wouldn't have another chance being popular again if she does and she really wouldn't have any friends. 'Oh, well,   
I won't care what people think about me.' Sakura decided. 'But how am I supposed to become un popular? Just tell them you   
don't want to be popular.' Haha! Too simple. Sakura was totally ready for tomorrow as a whole new person!  
  
A/N: I know, a crummy first chapter, but the next will be better. Please, R+R even if you hate my fic! Hope you read the   
next chapter! 


	2. New Friends and Groups

I Don't Care  
  
Chapter2: New Friends and Groups  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!  
  
Akira006: I'm glad you're here reading the second chapter. I know the first chapter was kind of boring, but this one will be   
better and the following chapters as well. It was also kind of short but it was kind of like a prologue. So Syaoran how do   
you like your character so far?  
  
Syaoran: What do I look like?  
  
Akira006: Well, Sakura hasn't really taken time to look you over.  
  
Sakura: What do you mean?  
  
Akira006: Well-  
  
Eriol: Akira?  
  
Akira006: Huh?  
  
Tomoyo: When do Eriol and I actually appear?   
  
Akira006: I'm pretty sure both of you will appear soon. Like maybe this chapter . . . only I know. Cuz I'm the author of this  
  
awesome fan fic . . .   
  
Syaoran: See how lame you are?  
  
Akira006: Shut up, Syaoran! That's for me to say!  
  
Syaoran: Whatever.  
  
Akira006: Anyways, let the awesome fan fic begin! Syaoran . . .  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning and walked over to her closet. 'What am I going to wear?' She asked herself.   
'Whatever you want. It's not like you have a dress code now.' Sakura was reminded of her idea yesterday. 'I'm still gonna do   
it!' She grabbed her favorite old jeans and a shirt. It was by Paul Frank so it had those cute monkeys on it and was black.   
There were three of them and each had a star behind them. 'My favorite brand.' She quickly dressed and put on some lip gloss.  
'I don't have to wear makeup if I don't want to.' Sakura put on a light eyeshadow that was just shimmery. She quickly ran a   
brush through her hair, and went downstairs. 'Dad isn't even awake yet.'(A/N: OMG! Sakura is actually up early!!) Sakura   
decided to run by the bakery and get a muffin and coffee. She usually went to school in the car she begged her dad to get   
for her birthday. It was exactly like all the other popular peoples cars. Sakura hated that car anyways. She got in her   
first car and favorite. It was a white camero. She pulled out and drove over to the bakery. She parked and walked inside.   
The smell of cookies and cakes and all that good stuff hit her.   
  
"Morning." Sakura looked up and saw a lavender eyed girl standing behind the counter. She seemed to be just about Sakura's   
age.   
  
"Morning." Sakura replied.   
  
"What can I get you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, I'll have a French vanilla coffee and a blueberry muffin to go." Sakura replied.  
  
"Sure." The girl made her coffee and handed it to her. Then she grabbed her muffin and put it in a bag.   
  
"That's huge." Sakura said when she saw the muffin.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yea. Usually people split them."  
  
"I bet." Sakura commented.  
  
"You wanna split it?" The girl asked.  
  
Sakura gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Well, it would be free and I also haven't had breakfast and we're both going the same way."  
  
"I knew I saw you before. You go to my school."   
  
The girl nodded. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." She said as she extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said as she shook Tomoyo's hand. "And sure I'll split it with you. I know I can't eat it all   
and also I'm low on cash." Sakura said with a laugh.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. And began to take off her apron. "I'm goin." She called out.  
  
"Ok, C'yah later Tomoyo." A voice called back to her.  
  
Tomoyo came around the counter and walked out the door with Sakura. Sakura thought Tomoyo was really pretty. She had deep   
lavender eyes and long wavy black hair. She seemed pretty nice.  
  
"I'll give you a ride." Sakura told Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and followed Sakura to her car. They both got in and Sakura got   
out the muffin and split it in half. "Here." She said as she gave Tomoyo one of the halves.   
  
"So, what's up?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, today I'm going to tell the popular people I don't want to be popular. Then I'm going to be a loner until I find a   
group." Sakura answered.  
  
"Ooo, fun!"   
  
"What group are you in?"  
  
"Well, I really don't have a group. It's more of a lot of people who share the same interests. There are only a few girls   
who I can actually stand to be around. The others are just total annoying losers."   
  
Sakura sighed. "At least you have a group."   
  
Tomoyo smiled and they just chatted the rest of the way to school. Sakura parked in the parking lot.  
  
"Ok, follow me." Tomoyo said as they got out of the car. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and followed Tomoyo as they walked   
over to the gym. There were people lounging on the benches. Tomoyo walked over to a bench with three girls on it laughing.   
They didn't seem to notice that Sakura and Tomoyo were walking their way.  
  
"Hey, peoples. This is Kinomoto Sakura. I invited her to hang with us." Tomoyo said as she sat down on the bench.   
  
"Hey, cool, I'm Sasaki Rika." A girl said.  
  
"I'm Yanagisawa Naoko."Another said.  
  
"And I'm Mihara Chiharu." The last one said.  
  
"It's nice meeting you all." Sakura said with a smile.   
  
"You can sit." Rika offered with a laugh. Sakura nodded and sat next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, so what's up with everybody?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to decide what sort of punishment or black mail either one to put on Josh." Rika replied. "Any ideas?"  
  
Sakura smiled and said. "Ya, I do." Everyone looked at her. "Well, you could always use black mail and do the stupid I know   
what your secret is blah, blah, blah or you could always find out what his weak point is or of course you can always hit him   
where it hurts."   
  
The girls laughed. "Ya, so, Sakura, what is on your agenda for today?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Um, I was going to get out of the whole popular thing and become a loner, that is until I find a group that will take me   
in." Sakura answered.  
  
There was a moment of silence when you know they were thinking. "I KNOW!" Naoko cried out suddenly. "We can form our own   
group."   
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "But what group will it be?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"We don't need a name. We can just be close friends and try to be nice to most people, that way the group will most likely   
expand and we won't have any horrible "enemies." Sakura suggested.  
  
They all thought for a while before nodding and laughing.   
  
"YEA!" They all cried out and fell down laughing. The school bell rang and the girls went their separate ways.   
  
Sakura was on her way to meet Tomoyo at their free period when the popular group stopped her in her tracks.   
  
"Where do you think you are going?!" Sally asked with an attitude.  
  
"To meet a friend." Sakura replied simply.  
  
"What?! Girl, you were supposed to meet us this morning in the parking lot to see wether or not you were in our group."   
Michelle said angrily.  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I've decided not to be in your group. I'm forming my own and if you don't like it, I believe   
you can kiss my ass."She said as she walked around them smiling and headed to meet Tomoyo.   
  
The popular girls watched after her with disgust.  
  
"God! What the hell does that bitch think she's doing?!" Michelle asked in frustration.  
  
"Don't worry," Sally said with an evil gleam in her eye. "She'll pay cause I have some very good black mail on this little   
wretch." They all smiled and turned around going to do some planning.  
  
A/N: Ooo, what a bitch?! I wonder what's gonna happen to Sakura?! What black mail??? Please R+R! And stay tuned for the next   
chapter to find out! ! 


	3. The Perfect Valentine

I Don't Care  
  
Chapter3: The Perfect Valentine  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! !  
  
Akira006: Hey, ppls! I'm sooo glad you all like this story! ! sorry bout gettin this chapter out late, but I have so many   
new stories that it's gettin hard to keep up with them all . . . ehehe! !  
  
Sakura made her way over to the table where Tomoyo was sitting with her head phones on. Sakura walked up behind her   
and pulled them off.  
  
"Hey." Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Hey." Sakura replied.  
  
"We were all gonna go hang out after school, you wanna come?"  
  
"Ya, sure."  
  
Tomoyo's smile suddenly disappeared and her eyes widened. Sakura gave her a strange look and followed her gaze. She   
saw a guy with blue hair and blue eyes talking to Syaoran. They were obviously friends and he was obviously part of the punk   
group.  
  
"Who's that?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as she watched both of them(mostly Syaoran).  
  
"That's Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo replied dreamily. Eriol looked their way and Tomoyo quickly looked away,   
blushing.  
  
Sakura smiled, "So you have a crush on Eriol, eh?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded while still looking at the ground.  
  
"Well, you know Valentines Day is tomorrow. Are you going to get him anything?" Sakura teased.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders. Sakura laughed.  
  
"You should." She said encouragingly.  
  
"What could I possibly get Eriol, for Valentines Day?" Tomoyo asked in a doubtful voice.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Well, everyone likes chocolate." She offered.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. "How am I supposed to give Eriol something? I mean we've never even talked   
before. I doubt he even knows my name."  
  
Sakura needed to do something about this. She got up and began to walk over to the two guys. Tomoyo watched in   
disbelief as Sakura walked straight up to Eriol.   
  
"You're Eriol Hiiragizawa, right?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol gave her a strange look and nodded.  
  
"Ok, do you celebrate Valentines Day?"  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"One of my friends." Sakura replied simply.  
  
"Well, why isn't she asking?"  
  
"Because she didn't want to."  
  
"Ok . . ."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"What exactly do you mean by celebrate?"  
  
"Do you give and/or receive Valentines?"  
  
Eriol shrugged his shoulders. "Not anymore. There's no reason."  
  
"Well, would you care if you got a Valentine?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on who it's from."  
  
""Ok, thanks." Sakura said and turned on her heel. She began walking back to the table where Tomoyo was currently   
lying down on to keep from being seen. Sakura sat down and smiled at Tomoyo who was blushing furiously.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" She yelled at Sakura.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Hey, you're gonna thank me later cause I got a plan!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. "It better be a good one."  
  
(Later that day at the Bakery)  
  
Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were all sitting around doing nothing in particular. Tomoyo was working behind the   
counter as usual.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked up. "What's that?" Sakura asked as she pointed to a machine.  
  
"That's where we make all our chocolate." Tomoyo replied. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo, you ready to hear my plan?" She asked.   
  
Tomoyo looked up in question.  
  
(Valentines Day)  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she held onto the package that held her Valentine for Eriol.  
  
"I can't believe you made me do this." Tomoyo said to a giggling Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry! He'll love it." Sakura said. She had decided for Tomoyo to make him some chocolate. They were just   
waiting for a time to give it to him. So far he's never been alone. It was now the end of the day and they were hoping for a   
chance to get him alone.  
  
"There he is!" Sakura said as she grabbed Tomoyo's arm and began to pull her along behind her. Tomoyo looked up and   
saw Eriol walking to his car.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura called out. Eriol looked up and laughed.   
  
"You again?" Eriol asked when they ran up to him.  
  
Sakura nodded happily before nudging Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo finally looked up and she was blushing. "Here, uh, this is for you." She said quietly as she extended her   
gift.  
  
He looked surprised and took it. "Thank you." He said as he opened the package. "Mmm, chocolate. How'd you know what   
I liked?" Eriol teased. "Thanks. What's you name?"  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo replied shyly. "And you're welcome."  
  
"We gotta go!" Sakura said as she grabbed Tomoyo's arm and began to pull her along after her.  
  
"Bye, Eriol!" Tomoyo called out.  
  
"C'yah, Tomoyo." Eriol called back.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were laughing as they stopped running.  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo said as she hugged her friend gratefully.  
  
"Anytime." Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, let's go meet the girls." Tomoyo said as they began to walk off to the gym.   
  
A/N: Ok, I'm soo sorry I haven't wrote in a while cuz I've been so busy with my other stories. 


	4. Discoveries

I Don't Care  
  
Chapter4: Discoveries  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! !  
  
Akira006:Hey, ppls! How do you like the story so far? When I actually get it going then it's gonna be good . . . hopefully!   
Bear with me! Ok, anyways the FOURTH chapter! Yea! P.S. the song is by Hoobastank  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the gym and saw Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu . . . kissing someone?! Sakura walked up and   
Chiharu and her guy broke the kiss. He smiled at her as the rest of the girls did as well. She took note that he was dressed   
in punk.  
  
"I'll see you later?" He asked looking at Chiharu.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Of course."  
  
The guy walked out the door with Sakura watching him. "Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"That was Takashi, my new boyfriend." Chiharu said and sighed dreamily.  
  
Rika snickered. "Damn, he was practically sucking your face off."  
  
"Ye- WHAT?!" Chiharu jumped up and glared at Rika.  
  
Rika leaned back, laughing and holding her stomach. She looked at Chiharu. "You heard me. He was gettin down wit   
you."  
  
Chiharu had roses blooming on her cheeks not only from embarrassment, but from rage.   
  
"C'mon, Rika." Sakura said stepping inbetween them. "You're just asking for it."  
  
Rika laughed and shrugged. "Yea. It was fun while it lasted at least."   
  
Naoko was staring off into space and Sakura and Tomoyo sat on either side of her.  
  
"Hey, girlie!" Tomoyo said as she snapped her fingers in Naoko's face.  
  
Naoko jumped and looked around, slightly blushing. "Sorry, wha-what?"  
  
Rika grinned knowingly before saying casualy. "Oh, she was probably just dreaming bout her new crush R-"  
  
Naoko clamped a hand over Rika's mouth. "If you tell anyone! I will kill you!!!" She yelled at Rika. "OUCH!" She   
pulled her hand back and inspected where Rika had bit her.  
  
Rika smiled. "Fine, I won't."  
  
Sakura shrugged, deciding it was none of her business and to change the subject.  
  
"Hey, Chiharu, is Takashi part of Syaoran's group?" She asked.  
  
Chiharu nodded. "Yea, he looks so cute in his punk clothes." She giggled and looked off dreamily.  
  
The rest of the girls sweatdropped.   
  
"Right . . ." Tomoyo commented as she stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning in the gym."  
  
"I have to go too." Sakura said and stood up as well. The rest stood up too and decided it was time to take their   
leave also. They all said good bye and went their separate ways. Tomoyo got a ride with Rika home so she didn't have to   
drive her. Sakura sighed and looked to the left as she heard music playing. She shrugged and continued walking til she heard   
a voice singing to it. She stopped dead in her tracks. That voice was . . . She turned and began to walk at a fast pace   
towards the source of the music. She stopped and hid behind a tree. Sitting on a picnic table with a guitar, playing and   
singing was none other than Syaoran. Sakura peeked out from behind the tree and watched.   
  
"I will dedicate and sacrifice my every-thing for just a second's worth of how my story's ending and I wish I could   
know . . . If the directions that I take and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
Cuz I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer . . ." He sang in a surprisingly awesome voice. Sakura watched in surprise as he continued to play   
the guitar. And was obviously thinking. He looked straight in the direction of Sakura and she hid completely behind the   
tree, hoping it was serving as a good hiding place.  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything but stopped playing and began to walk off, he walked straight past Sakura without even   
glancing at her although she knew he knew she was there. She opened her mouth to say something but no words formed. She   
sighed and remembered his song as she headed off towards her car . . . 'So he likes to sing and is rather good at it.' She   
hummed the tune even if it was unfinished. She smiled and watched Syaoran get on his motorcycle and drive right past her.   
She thought about him. His auburn hair had red tips and was always unruly. His amber eyes were always fierce but seemed to   
not really care. He was wearing a black shirt that had a Weezer sign on the front and some baggy red plaid jeans. He had a   
black, leather spiked band on his left wrist and a black, leather band with metal stars on it above that. He had some old   
black Converses with the black shoe laces with crossbones on them always untied, but he never seemed to care. He was   
actually really handsome. Sakura smiled and drove off in her car, still humming his tune and just thinking about him.  
  
A/N: YEA! Finally another chapter! Aren't you proud of me!? ^^ :laughs: okey anyways hope you like this chapter! 


	5. Band Practice

  
  


I Don't Care

  
  


Chapter5: Band Practice

By: Akira006

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

  
  


Akira: :peeks around corner: Don't kill me pleassseeeeeeeee!!! I'm actually getting out a new chapter!! Aren't you proud of me????

:crickets:

Oh, Lord, hope I didn't lose anyone . . . I'm SORRY! I LUB YOU GUYS! :nodnod: Sorry bout everything! I grew up lol! I'm kinda changing Syaoran a little bit btw . . . hehehehehehe sorry! 

Um much luv!

btw the song is Filler by Minor Threat (the first song I ever heard by them lol) ^.~

  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sakura was outside on a bench with the rest of the gang, Takashi included. He had stopped by to talk to Chiharu for a little bit. His headphones were around his neck, the music still blasting from them. 

"What are you listening to?" Sakura asked at the strange music.

Takashi shrugged. "A lil Minor Threat, a lil Social Distortion, a lil Yellowcard." Sakura nodded though she had no idea who those bands were. Takashi grinned. "Wanna hear?" 

"Sure," Sakura said. He took the headphones from around his neck and passed them over to Sakura. She put them on and winced at how loud they were, but her ears soon adjusted.

  
  


Filler!

  
  


You call it romance

You're full of shit

  
  


Filler!

  
  


Your brain is clay

What's going on?

You picked up a bible

And now you're gone

  
  


Sakura had trouble understanding what they were saying since they were constantly yelling and the guitar was loud. She liked it though. It made her want to just jump and let it all go. She took off the headphones when the song was over and passed them back to Takashi.

"You like?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're awesome," Sakura gushed.

Takashi regarded her with an amused smile. He nodded his head, obviously pleased. "Well, I gotta jet," He said to Chiharu.

"Awwwww," Chiharu said, fake pouting.

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her senseless. "C'yah," He said to the rest of the girls before going his own way. 

Chiharu sighed and watched after him. "You really like him don't you?" Tomoyo observed. 

"Yea, almost as much as you like Eriol," Rika teased. 

Tomoyo blushed slightly and looked down. "Nah, I don't think anyone can be as head over heels for a guy as Tomoyo," Naoko said with laugh as she nudged Tomoyo. Tomoyo only blushed more.

Sakura laughed and smiled. "We need to get you guys to talk again," Sakura joined in.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Oooo, so you don't wanna talk to Eriol?" Rika asked in fake surprise.

"No, I mean yes, I mean-I mean!" Tomoyo threw her hands up. 

The girls laughed and then all clung onto to poor Tomoyo. "You guys are so mean to me," Tomoyo said in fake sadness though she couldn't hide a smile.

"It's only cause we love you," Chiharu said with a grin.

"O, I gots to go!" Rika said as she jumped up, breaking the moment. "C'mon Chiharu!" Chiharu stood up and said her good-byes before running after Rika. 

Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Work," She explained as she too got up and walked off. 

Naoko and Sakura were the only ones left. "I don't have to be home for like another 4 hours," Naoko told Sakura. "Wanna do something?"

"Sure," Sakura agreed as they headed off to Naoko's car. She put her hair up in a bun and put the stray pieces behind her ear. Soon afterwards, the engine roared to life, and they were off. "Where're we going?" 

Naoko shrugged and put her sunglasses on at a red light. They heard a car behind them with music so loud they could hear it. "Some people," Naoko said as she shook her head. They drove on and caught yet another red light. "Well, obviously it's one of those days."

"Those days?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, you know the days when you catch every red light possible," Naoko said with a sigh.

A car pulled up beside them, the same one that had music blasting from it. Sakura looked over casually but quickly did a double-take. "Eriol!" 

Eriol was in the car with another guy. Sakura tried to get his attention, but he refused to look at her. Naoko of course noticed. "It's Eriol!" Sakura said to Naoko. She grinned and also took note that the driver of the car happened to be quite the hottie. She honked once, and the guys looked over at them. Sakura laughed and waved. The guy glanced back at Eriol as though for confirmation before rolling down his window and motioning for Sakura to do the same. Sakura didn't have to be told twice, and the window was soon down.

"Hey, ladies," The driver said with a grin. He had long black hair that was stuck up in different directions above his head messily. 

Naoko leaned forward to get a better view of him. 'Damn . . .' "Hey, boys," She said back, flashing him a flirtatious smile. 

A car honked behind them, and Naoko glanced up to see the light had turned green. She drove on but they stayed side by side. At the next red light, Naoko mentally thanked God that it was one of those days. 

"Eriol!" Sakura called across to him. "You and Tomoyo need to get together!" She said with a laugh. Eriol grinned and shook his head slightly as he looked off to the side. "Oh, please! She's totally into you, and she's awesome! Just talk to her sometime!" Sakura said. "Pleaseeee?" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

The guy looked at Eriol and nodded his head as he said something Sakura couldn't hear. "Fine!" Eriol said like he was being forced to though they could all tell he was enjoying it.

"So what are you girls doing today?" The driver asked.

"Nothing yet," Naoko answered.

He smiled and turned his head to talk with Eriol about something for a while. The light turned green, and they drove on. The guy drove next to them. "You girls wanna come to our band practice?" He called over as he glanced from the road. 

Naoko and Sakura looked at each other. "Sure we do!" Naoko called over to them.

The guy nodded with a satisfied smile. "Just follow us!" He said before driving on and pulling out before them. They drove to a neighborhood in the back streets. They stopped before a house where quite a few other cars were in front of as well. Eriol and the guy got out of the car, and Naoko and Sakura followed suit. They led them up the driveway to the garage where they could hear guitars and drums and then a harsh scream. The girls glanced at each other one last time before watching as Eriol and the guy pulled the beat-up garage door up, opening the door to a new world for the girls. 

It was almost like an expansion of the house itself. There were worn-out couches and chairs around, a table moved off to the side, and also beer bottles just about everywhere. "Yall can just sit somewhere," Eriol told Sakura and Naoko. He then went off to talk with the guys. A few more people walked in, Syaoran among them. A few guys were in the middle where everything was set up, tuning their guitars and warming up and such. Takashi noticed Sakura and Naoko. He saw and them and looked around before walking over to them.

"What are you people doing here?" He asked. He didn't sound angry, just curious.

"Eriol and some other guy invited us," Sakura answered. 

"Ryan?" Takashi asked. Naoko shrugged. "Must've been cause Eriol came with Ryan."

"Yeah, probably then," Naoko said. 

Takashi smiled. "Why are you girls over here by yourselves anyways?"

"We don't know anyone," Sakura answered with a slight smile.

"Ah, c'mon then!" Takashi said. He led the girls around and introduced them to everyone. 

"This is Daniel, he plays bass," Takashi said. 

A guy with short brown hair and glasses looked up. "Hey," He said.

"Hey," Sakura and Naoko both said in return.

"I've seen you before," Daniel said, looking straight at Sakura. She wasn't quite sure what to say. "You were with Sally and the rest of prep bitches. No offense if you're one of them," He added.

Sakura laughed slightly. "I was going to be one of them, but then, uh, Syaoran kinda gave a rude awakening."

Daniel nodded. "Yea, that boy can do that kinda stuff to someone." He leaned over. "I'm glad he did though so you're not one of em," He said with a friendly wink. 

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Me too."

They moved on to a few more people before settling back down on the couches. "You girls want anything to drink?" Ryan asked.

"Get em water," A voice said from behind them. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Syaoran. He looked back emotionlessly. "Didn't think you drank beer."

"I don't," Sakura said.

Syaoran walked past her. "Didn't think you did," He said again.

He picked up a guitar and slung the strap across his chest. He played a few chords. Everyone seemed to get into place then. Ryan sat behind the drums, Eriol got to the right of Daniel with a guitar strapped across his chest, Daniel to the right of Syaoran with his bass, and Syaoran with his guitar. Ryan raised his drumsticks and counted out. They all began to start playing on cue. It was extremely loud, but Sakura and Naoko both had to agree it was awesome. The girls would have loved to have been there. Daniel was the lead singer with the guys all doing back up. Syaoran and Eriol were on the side rocking out. They looked like they were throwing themselves around violently, but they seemed to be enjoying it and really getting into it. 

Sakura felt herself moving as well. Her head nodding to the beat. She really liked it, and they were amazing. They all gave it all they had, and she really wished it hadn't ended when it did. It had been at least an hour of none stop music. Everyone lounged about and began to talk. Sakura and Naoko really didn't feel comfortable around them yet and silently took their leave. 

"We really have to go to their next band practice," Naoko said as she got into the car. Sakura agreed, and they drove home in silence except for the music on the radio. Naoko fumbled around with it until it landed on a station that had music similar to what they had played. Sakura smiled at Naoko and mimicked what the boys had done except smaller. That music was awesome!

  
  


A/N: I gotta stop it here cuz I gots to go! Much luv! Please remember to R+R!

________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Pucker Up

"I'm so tired," Rika moaned helplessly.  
  
"Are you in Drama?" Chiharu asked. Rika shook her head. "Oh, I was going to say the teacher doesn't care if you sleep in there."  
  
"Do you think they would notice if I snuck into to Drama?" Rika asked with a smile.  
  
"Psssh. Yea!" Naoko said with a laugh. "You know there is such a thing as roll call."  
  
"Yea." Rika smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, Chiharu, did I tell you we saw Takashi yesterday?" Sakura asked, eager to tell the girls about Naoko and her's adventure.  
  
"Oh really?" Chiharu perked up slightly.  
  
"Yea," Naoko joined in. "We went to see Eriol's garage band play."  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked, apparently tuning in when she heard 'Eriol.'  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yea. We saw Ryan and Eriol when we were driving, and they invited us to come hang with them."  
  
"They kicked assage!" Naoko said with a grin.  
  
"That's so cool," Tomoyo said with a smile. "I wish I could have gotten it on tape." The girls laughed.  
  
"We should ask Eriol and Ryan when their next practice is," Sakura said to Naoko.  
  
"Yes, I think we should," Naoko agreed. "Ryan had a nice ass."  
  
There was a moment of silence before the girls burst into a fit of laughs. "And I'm so sure you were looking," Rika said.  
  
"Well . . . can you blame a girl?" Naoko shrugged.  
  
"Awww. A whore after my own heart," Rika joked as she hugged Naoko.  
  
Naoko gaped in return. "Just cause I think his ass is nice doesn't mean I'm a whore!"  
  
"Who's ass?"  
  
She turned around and saw Ryan standing there. 'Oh shit.' He was smiling. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," She said back, her cheeks going red.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed the change in color.  
  
"No!" Naoko blushed even harder. Had he heard her? "What's up?" She said as coolly as she could.  
  
"Nothin much. I just came by to see if you and your friends wanted to come to see our band play." He held out the flyers that were in his hand.  
  
"Yea, of course." Naoko passed them to Sakura and Tomoyo who passed them around the rest of the gang.  
  
"It's 5 bucks to get in, but it's gunna be a hell of a show. Lots of bands. We managed to get Barely Blind to come," Ryan said.  
  
"Oh," Naoko said, pretending to know who they were.  
  
"Well, I'll be looking for you. Later," He said before walking off.  
  
"Later," Naoko said after him. She started to drift into a daydream about him.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rika interrupted.  
  
"What?" Naoko finally turned around to face the other girls.  
  
"He was so totally checking you out!" Rika exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Really?" Naoko asked, unable to hide the blush.  
  
"Yea!" Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Ohhhh! Look Gentle Ben's playing! That's Takashi's band!" Chiharu said excitedly.  
  
"Where's it at?" Rika asked as she looked over it.  
  
"The Art Complex," Naoko read aloud. "Where the hell is that?"  
  
"I think it's somewhere downtown," Sakura said. "It says 'call Syaoran for directions at 577-9709.'"  
  
"Ok, we all have to go," Rika said, looking at all of them in turn. They all agreed to meet that Friday night.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Tomoyo said before they all were about to go to their separate classes. "You be in charge of calling Syaoran for directions, alright?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Sure." They went their ways. Sakura was walking through the halls when she noticed Syaoran and some geeky girl exchanging money.  
  
"Is next Monday alright?" The girl asked shyly.  
  
"Uh . . ." Syaoran thought for a moment. "Yea, Monday's fine."  
  
"Alright." She scurried off down the hall.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura watching him and turned his back. Something told her to say anything. "Hey!"  
  
He turned around again. "What?"  
  
"Why was that girl giving you money?" Sakura blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"Why do you care?" Syaoran asked coldly.  
  
"Dunno . . . Just wondering if you were whoring yourself or something." Sakura's eyes went wide when she just realized what she had said. 'Open mouth, insert foot.'  
  
To her surprise, he smiled. Like really smiled. "Why, you interested?" He did a fake suggestive wink.  
  
Sakura blushed. "No!"  
  
Syaoran shrugged; his smile dimming somewhat. "Suit yourself." He went to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I give guitar lessons, alright? I've been giving that girl lessons. She's like this big fan of Hoobastank and wanted to learn all their songs. Alright?"  
  
"Um ok. But I was just gunna ask where the Art Complex was." Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh." He looked down at the flyer that Sakura was holding out. "You gunna come?" He asked instead of answering.  
  
"Yeah, Ryan invited me and my friends," Sakura found herself blushing under his gaze.  
  
"Chill," He said after a moment. "Hey, we gotta get to class. Just call me later, alright?" Syaoran said, pointing at his number on the sheet.  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
Syaoran turned and walked down the hall to his next class, leaving a very dumbfounded Sakura. 'He's got a nice ass.' Sakura hit herself on the forehead and hurried off to her next class.  
  
__________________  
  
Tomoyo leaned her cheek on her hand as she prepared to daze off. She hated this class.  
  
"Hey!" She heard someone whisper nearby. Tomoyo turned her head and saw Eriol. She blushed immediately. He threw a wad of paper at her and winked. She put on her best smile before turning around and un-crumpling the piece of paper. It had one word on it.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
She couldn't help but laugh and received a few looks for it. She turned her head and gave him a look. He grinned sheepishly. She shook her head and took her pen, writing 'Aloha' on it. She checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before tossing it to Eriol.  
  
A few moments later and the piece of paper landed on her desk. She opened it up stifled a laugh again.  
  
'Sup?'  
  
'You're so weird' she wrote back before tossing it over her shoulder again at him.  
  
It bounced off her head and landed in her lap this time.  
  
'You know you want me'  
  
Tomoyo flipped her hair and fake glared at him before writing 'I want you, I need you, oh, baby, baby' and throwing it back at him.  
  
The wad landed next to her desk, so she had to lean over to pick it up.  
  
'After class, the janitor's closet?'  
  
Tomoyo opened and closed her mouth several times. He was kidding, right? 'I was joking' she wrote and threw it at his face.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, Mister Hiiragizawa outside!" The teacher bellowed. "You're disrupting my class!"  
  
While Tomoyo tried to think up a good excuse, Eriol just walked by with a grin on his face. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. Tomoyo got up and followed outside.  
  
"Ugh! You retard!" She slapped Eriol's arm once they were outside. "I've never been sent out of class!"  
  
Eriol shrugged. "Pleased to be there with you," He said sarcastically. There was a moment of silence. "So what do you want to do for the next 45 minutes or so?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, pushing the fact that she had just been sent out of class to the back of her head. She walked next to Eriol as they walked along the school halls. "Where are we going?" She ventured to ask.  
  
"Well, considering my next period is lunch, I'm leaving." He glanced over at her. "Wanna come?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She felt rebellious. "Yea. We won't get in trouble?"  
  
"Nah." Eriol held the door open for her as she walked out after him.  
  
"Hey, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked once they were sitting in this restaurant she had never seen before.  
  
"Hm?" Eriol asked without looking up from the menu.  
  
"Are you going to be there tomorrow night at the Art Complex?" She asked.  
  
"Course. Why? Are you going?"  
  
"Yea, probably." Tomoyo diverted her gaze to the menu when Eriol looked up.  
  
"Do you have a crush on me?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. Did he just ask me that? "Noo, why would you say something like that?" She hoped her voice sounded convincing.  
  
"Well, you did give me a Valentine, and you stare at me a lot."  
  
What the hell? He knew?! "Nah. I just think you're a pretty cool kid," She lied.  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo ventured to look up and met his blue eyes. 'Wow, he's got really pretty eyes.' Eriol smiled and winked. "Well, I think you're a pretty cool kid too, 'Mo."  
  
"Mo?" She asked with a laugh. "That's the dumbest nickname ever."  
  
Eriol shrugged. "What do you want me to call you then?"  
  
"How bout we try Tomoyo?"  
  
He made a face. "Nah, that's too formal. The purpose of a nickname is to be casual."  
  
"Der, der, but 'Mo would be like my calling you 'Ol." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, whatever suits your fancy, princess."  
  
"See now, princess is a good nickname." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Eriol grinned. "Alright. Princess it is, but only if I you call me Prince Eriol."  
  
"Oh whatever." She nudged him with her foot under the table playfully.  
  
"Playing footsie with me now, huh?" He teased.  
  
She laughed. "You wish."  
  
"Yea, but that's besides the point."  
  
Tomoyo gaped at him and laughed in disbelief. "You're so weird."  
  
"Oh, do we have to start this again?" Eriol said sarcastically. "You are just determined to get with me."  
  
"I so am not."  
  
"You so totally like are," He said in his best valley girl impression.  
  
"Bite me." She scrunched her nose at him.  
  
"With pleasure." Tomoyo gaped again. "I'm kidding," Eriol said with a soft smile.  
  
Tomoyo found herself smiling back. "You should smile like that more," She said before realizing she had.  
  
"Really. Why's that?"  
  
She blushed. "Well, ya know you just look so cute." She tried to sound like she was kidding.  
  
"Hm. Alright." Eriol went back to looking at the menu with that smile still on his face.  
  
Tomoyo reached over and slapped his hand. "Don't mock me."  
  
"Who said I was mocking you?" Eriol grinned.  
  
"Ugh! You're impossible."  
  
"See now. You should get frustrated more," He said while pointing at her.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Cause you look cute when you're all angry."  
  
Tomoyo blushed and tried to think of something to say. She looked at her menu instead. She felt his foot nudge her under the table. She bit her lip and looked up at him. He was smiling softly again. "Oh, I hate you!" Tomoyo fake lamented.  
  
Eriol chuckled. They teased each other through out lunch. "Do you want a mint?" Tomoyo asked as she took a few herself. They were walking out to his car. Eriol reached over and took one out of her hand. Somehow she was concentrating on his fingers brushing on her palm. 'Ugh! Just do it!' "Come here," Tomoyo commanded with a sigh.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked, confused.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down, their lips crashing together. They looked at each other, stunned for a minute. 'Did I just do that? . . . That felt kinda good.' Tomoyo lifted herself onto the ball of her feet and closed her eyes when their lips met again. This time Tomoyo let her mouth open up and felt his tongue come inside and rub against her own. She hesitantly put a hand to the back of his neck and on his shoulder to steady herself.  
  
They pulled back again. She blushed and bit her bottom lip.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Wow, didn't know ya had it in ya, little 'Mo."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
He laughed, and they continued to walk back to his car. Her hand shyly found his. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
ALOHA! IM LIKE SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! MWUAH! MWUAH! 


End file.
